


Say No To This  - Lin-Manuel Miranda

by AzuleOpal



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Historical RPF
Genre: "implied" smut being non-graphic-but-doesn't-leave-much-to-the-imagination-"implied", Bisexual Maria I guess, Blackmail, F/F, F/M, I Tried to Incorporate All The Lyrics Smoothly, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Inspired by Music, Lesbian Peggy Schuyler, Non-Graphic Smut, Period-Typical Homophobia, Seduction, Self-Denial, This was requested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 02:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13226208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzuleOpal/pseuds/AzuleOpal
Summary: The couple pass a lady in red, Peggy can't help but do a double-take.Say No To This but Pegria





	Say No To This  - Lin-Manuel Miranda

**Author's Note:**

> So this was requested by a friend who I'm not sure has an AO3 account but anyways here it is.

"There’s nothing like summer in the city. Don’t you agree, Peggy?" Peggy’s husband Stephen says. They are walking along a sidewalk in New York after a pleasant afternoon downtown.

But Peggy is under stress. Her sisters may be upstate on a visit to her father with no knowledge of her being alive, since she faked her death ten years ago, but that doesn't mean it will stay that way forever.

The couple pass a lady in red, Peggy can't help but do a double-take.

The woman is absolutely gorgeous, with thick, black, wavy hair, deep, chocolate eyes and beautiful curves, which her dress does nothing to hide.

Peggy knows she has never been as enthusiastic as her sisters about men, but over the years, she has learned to hide this under attempts to find a husband and put her feelings aside.

Until now.

"There's trouble in the air, you can smell it. I am certain it will go make the paper." Peggy says in response to her husband's comment.

He looks at her in concern for a moment before opening the door to their house. Upon entering, the couple spot a letter on a table. Stephen’s eyes widened at seeing it.

"Oh bloody hell!” He cries, grabbing his coat. “I forgot I had a meeting out of town! I am so sorry my dear, but I must leave immediately. I shall return as soon as time allows." With that, Stephen grabs a suitcase Peggy hadn't noticed and is out the door and in a carriage before she can say goodbye.

"Okay…" She whispers as she watches the carriage pulls away and race down the road. She is still confused, but regains composure and, after a quick bath, crawls into bed and attempts to nap.

She is exhausted, she hasn't slept in a week. She longs for Angelica, wishes to see her once more, missing Eliza and her sweet smile. Suddenly, there's a knock at the door and grumbling, Peggy goes to see who it is. She’s shocked to see a young lady at her doorstep, cradling her bare arms, no doubt trying to protect herself from the chill.

Peggy watches as the woman shivers and swallows, before speaking. "I know you are a lass of honour. I'm so sorry to bother you at home, but I don't know where to go, and I came here all alone." Her voice is soft, her eyes staring at Peggy with desperation.

Peggy begins to apologize and close the door, but then she notices the lovely red dress hugging the woman’s figure and realizes this is the same woman from before.

She keeps the door open and the woman continues.

"My husband's doing me wrong,” She whispers. “Beating me, cheating me, mistreating me," As she says this, she moves her wavy dark hair to expose a darkening bruise on the entire left side of her face and Peggy feels a rush of… compassion? Rage? Lust?

"Suddenly he's up and gone, I don't have the means to go on." The woman whispers brokenly, before half-collapsing against the door frame.

Peggy makes a split-second decision then and there. She offers her a loan and offers to walk her home.

The woman smiles gratefully and says, "You're too kind, Miss."

Peggy gives her thirty bucks that she had socked away and discovers that the woman, Maria Reynolds, lives half a block away.

As they walk, Maria points to a small, older looking building. "This one's mine, Miss." She says softly.

They stop at the door. "Well I should head back home…" Peggy begins, but is caught off guard at Maria's blush. She is surprised, but does not resist when Maria leads her to her bed. Peggy’s face flushes when Maria lays on the bed, and lets her legs spread.

"Stay…?" She asks, looping her arms around Peggy’s neck, bringing her close.

"Hey…" Peggy says quietly, a bit uncomfortable but conflicted by this pretty lady.

"Hey…?" A suggestion.

Peggy stares into Maria’s gorgeous, lustful brown eyes. And that’s when she begins to pray.

 _‘Lord…’_   She thinks, staring down at Maria’s exotic and desirable figure. _‘How do I say no to this? How can I say no to this?’_

In her mind, she tries to go, tries to leave. But when Maria’s mouth meets hers, she doesn’t resist. When Maria presses herself against her, grabbing at clothing, she doesn’t say no.

~~~

She wishes she can say that was the last time. But she keeps going back, keeps telling herself she wouldn’t return, but soon, it becomes a pass-time. Her husband still isn't home, she is lonely and Maria is right there, so willing and so lovely.

A month into this endeavor, she receives a letter from a Mr. James Reynolds. As she opens it, she remembers Maria mentioning her husband had been a James Reynolds. With dread settled in her stomach, she reads it.

 _"Good day"_   It starts, _"and I hope this letter finds you in good health and in a prosperous enough position to put wealth in the pockets of people like me, down on their luck, you see, that was my wife you decided to-"_

Her eyes widen at those words. "Fuck…" She says softly.

_"You made the wrong sucker a cuckold, so time to pay the piper for the stockings you unbuckled. And hey, you can keep seeing my whore wife, if the price is right: if not, I'll ruin your life."_

She hides the letter then races to Maria's place.

"How could you?!" She screams in the other girl’s face.

Maria’s eyes widened and she scrambles back, falling to the ground. "No Miss!" She cries with desperation. She's half-dressed, apologetic, a mess, and she looks pathetic. Filled with rage, Peggy turns to leave, but Maria grabs her wrist.

"Please don't go Miss!" She cries

By now, Peggy is livid. "So was your whole story a set-up?!" She screams, snatching her hand away. She glowered at the sobbing woman, who sits on the floor.

"I don't know about any letter!" Maria sobs.

"Stop crying!" Peggy growls, grabbing her wrist and yanking Maria. "Goddammit, get up!" She says when Maria only lurches forward, tumbling to her knees.

Maria is still sobbing on the floor, her whole body trembling. "I didn't know any better!" She says, eyes pleading.

"Look at me," Peggy gestures to herself, shaking with rage. "I'm ruined!

"Please don't leave me with him!" Maria begs, eyes large with fear.

"How could I do this!" Peggy is almost ripping her own hair out, mentally screaming at herself for being so stupid.

"Just give him what he wants and you can have me!" Maria is practically shouting now, gripping at Peggy’s skirts.

"I don't want you" She says, backing up, trying to free herself from Maria’s grip. She stares at the woman’s ruby red lips, her large doe brown eyes. She shakes her head. "I don't…" She says weakly. "I don’t want…"

"Whatever you want!" Maria cries. "I-If you pay, you can stay!"

With every second she stares into Maria’s lovely eyes, Peggy can feel her resolve crumbling. _'I’m a married woman.’_   She thinks weakly. _‘I should say no to this…’_   She clenches her hands.

"Please Miss…" Maria whispers, holding her hand and pressing her lips against it.

Peggy swallows. She can’t say no to this... She doesn’t know how to say no to this. She pulls Maria to her feet, kissing her hard before leading her back the bed. Maria tumbles onto it, staring up at Peggy. Maria is a temptation that Peggy can no longer ignore.

 _'Oh my god she looks so helpless.'_ She thinks, leaning down and kissing Maria again, slowly removing Maria’s clothing. Maria clings to her, kissing her enthusiastically. _‘Her body's screaming hell yes.’_

"How can you say no to this?" Maria whispers, giving her a smile and kiss.

Unable to resist, Peggy kisses her passionately. There’s nowhere left to run. Nowhere left to hide. The situation’s helpless. All she can do… is say yes.

"I… don’t say no to this." She whispers.

"Yes!" Maria moans.

"Yes!" Peggy cries back.

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

"Yeah yeah ye yes!"

"Yes!"

"YES!"

Maria collapses back on the bed. Peggy stares at her slumbering form for a moment. Carefully, she pulls the blanket over her form before heading home. When she arrives, she writes a reply to Maria’s husband.

_"There is no where I can go…"_

Within days, she gets a reply with only one word on it.

_"So?"_

She bites her lip, before going to fetch a new sheaf of paper. She dips her quill in the ink, and writes, adding a substantial sum of money in the envelope with the letter.

_"Nobody needs to know…"_

**Author's Note:**

> No one else was in the room where it happened...
> 
> Happy New Year y'all!


End file.
